


How to seduce your brother

by hyperionkitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Homestuck - Freeform, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Stridercest - Freeform, heh, plot with plot porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionkitten/pseuds/hyperionkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a plan to get his brother to fuck him even if it's dressing up in women's clothes to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to seduce your brother

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It's my first story I'm posting here so don't judge man~Davie

Dave leans against the bathroom sink comparing different shades of lip stick and mumbles to himself "Am I a fire engine red or a rosy pink?" Dave smirks to himself as he applies the red lip stick to his plump lips, making a pop sound when he smacks his mouth shut in a smirk.Dave had a certain plan for his older Brother,Bro. He smiles to himself as he fastens the red bow in his straight blonde hair finishing the rest of his make up off with some black mascara. Dave walks almost skipping back to his room to slip on his outfit that he has prepared to wear to strife with Bro today.

He slips the red thigh highs smoothly on ignoring the butter flys he feels in his stomach as he fingers the lace of the red and black panties he was wearing today . Dave then starts to talk to himself ranting a bit "yeah Dave if he doesn't want to fuck you after wearing this it's okay I mean you can just pass it off as irony I mean this shit is fucking irony gold. Plus you know for a fact he's into cross dressing on his partners so everything should go well"  
Dave finishes his ranting off blushing wondering how much time he has before Bro comes home because he doesn't think he can ignore the bulge in his panties any longer from the thought of his own brother seeing him in this outfit.Dave let's out a groan and just shrugs thinking he can jack off quickly before his brother comes home. Dave flash steps to his brothers bed room slipping under his covers smelling his brothers scent slipping a hand in to his panties. 

 

"Ah ngh Bro" Dave groans imagining Bro touching him instead ,tugging on his hair hard and Dave just starts panting even more at the thought of it,allowing his moans to slip out one after another. Dave completely let's his guard down letting his glasses slip from his face biting his bottom lip and he continue to get off just from his brothers scent.

What Dave doesn't notice is when his Bro's bedroom door opens slightly closing silently a second after. The next time Dave opens his eyes he's face to face with his older brother. Dave let's out the most girlish scream ever know to the strider household falling off his brothers bed and he quickly stands up crossing his legs fixing his shades.

"sup man I didn't know that you'd be home this early "Dave says putting and hand through his hair ignoring the throbbing of his erection. Bro smirks lightly taking a step towards Dave.  
"We'll lil man is this what you do when I'm away you lil shit, do you always get off to me like this"Bro says smirking flash stepping pressing Dave into the wall grinning pinning his arms above his head in a swift movement.  
"Heh you wish old man I would never get off to an old fart like you" Dave says blushing as his brother slides a knee between his legs pressing his knee into his groin.

"I'm only 24 fucktard but I never knew my baby brother was such a whore for me or did I lil man maybe you should erase your history on your computer but I did love those two twins on that one website " Bro says that causes Dave to blush absolutely dumb founded as Bro presses his body against Dave's causing him to shiver.

"What do you want me to do with you Dave? What can I do with such a slut like you?"Bro says causing Dave to let out a broken moan and Dave starts to pant grinding his erection into his brothers knee biting his bottom lip trying to get off with that friction alone.

Bro catches on what Dave is trying to do and pins his hips down smirking slightly and starts to suck on his neck leaving marks here and there.

"What do you want Dave? Just give me the word and I'll take you now ,Ill pound you into the ground all night so you can't walk right for a week. I'll leave bite marks on your neck so everyone knows who you fucking belong to lil man would you like that?"Bro says nipping Dave's collar bone as Dave wraps his legs around his waist and pulls Bro in for a sweet kiss showing him how much he really wanted this trailing a finger down Bros chest sliding his shades off to the top of his head.  
"Why don't I show you how much I want you Bro, I got mad skills in bed man at least that's what all my boyfriends in the past have said"Dave says smirking biting Bros ear trailing his hand down to cup Bros crouch licking the shell of his ear intently. 

Bro freezes completely feeling a anger rise up inside him because Dave has been touched by other men before him.Bro picks Dave up throwing him on his bed roughly pulling his white polo shirt over his head as his little brother's eyes scan over his chest chewing on his bottom lip slightly.

"Well David how about ya show me what you want from me by prepping yourself up lil man" Bro says snickering throwing a bottle of lube at Dave's head smirking lightly as Dave easily catches it running his tongue over his lips as he slides his panties off spreading his legs wide staring into Bros eyes the whole time shivering lightly.

Dave swallows a nervous gulp as he squeezes a good amount of lube in his hands allowing it to warm up slightly before he slides one finger inside of himself whimpering slightly. As Bro sat himself between his legs watching intently unbuttoning his jeans to reduce some of the pressure off his strained erection.  
Dave's eyes scanned his brothers face and he grunted softly sliding in another finger.  
"Come on lil man if you really want my dick inside of you,your going to have to beg for it lil man"Bro says snickering softly palming himself in his jeans as he watched his little brothers face turn red.

"Bro I want you inside of me, please fuck me bro ngh ah"Dave pleas out moaning as Bro grabs the bottle of lube discarding his jeans quickly prepping himself. Bro quickly pulls Daves hand away quickly grabbing Dave's legs quickly throwing them over his shoulders bringing Dave into a soft kiss as he slowly pushes into Dave. He wanted it to be rough but he didn't want Dave to be in pain so he waited till Dave's whimpers turned into shivers to move.

Dave pulled on his brothers hair biting his tongue hard urging him to move along already and he bites into his brothers shoulder when his brother started to chuckle at his eagerness.

Once Bro starts to move fast slamming into Dave with swift movements Dave starts moaning loudly clawing at his back in pleasure. Once Bro found Dave's sweet spot Dave was crying out his name repeatedly begging his older brother to let him touch himself, to allow him to cum.

"Bro ah ngh please let me cum AH" Dave whimpered as Bro attacked his neck while slamming into his prostate over and over again.  
When Bro wrapped his hand around Dave's erection pumping him fast Dave was seeing stars cumming at the mix sensations. Bro didn't last any longer finishing off inside of Dave with a low groan collapsing on top of him panting.

"Get off of me your fat ass is crushing me "Dave says glaring pushing his older brother off of him.  
Bro starts to get up heading to the shower but Dave stops him pulling him back down cuddling into his chest throwing the blanket over them.  
"Ah hell to the no you aren't going to leave now after you fucked my ass like a dog in heat Bro major cuddles are happening man"Dave says grinning as Bro silently smiles at him petting his hair placing a kiss to his head.  
"Haha I love you too lil man"Bro says pulling Dave into a sweet kiss and Dave grins silently knowing that this means that this was going to happen again in the future. A lot in the future if he had anything to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it .


End file.
